raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Ricci
Ricci is a nation in the continent of Alarea. It borders Daravia to the north and west, Dorio to the south, and Farelia, Cadra, and Sunica to the east. It is landlocked. The current president of Ricci is Carson Ganarsahn. First Riccian Empire See also: Ancient History of Alarea See also: List of Riccian Monarchs Ricci was well populated in ancient times, owing to its temperate climate and arable land. Thus, the First Riccian Empire was established by Aethelstan the Almighty, traditionally said to have founded the nation in 2404 BT. For several centuries, the Aetheline kings ruled Ricci, but after the rule of Kenulf the Simple the first empire dissolved into civil war. Various other empires existed in what is today the Riccian plain in the intervening centuries; the Sengrites, Corolians, and Leurics all laid claim to the region at various points. By 900 BT, the region was mostly dominated by the state of Costra. Anjeron Empire See also: Toma Regnasi Ricciani By the fifth century BT, Costra was beginning to collapse, and the ascension of Victor the Cruel only hastened that demise. Edmund Anjeron, an ethnically Riccian noble, overthrew Victor in 441 BT and established a new Riccian empire. This state, known as the Second Riccian Empire or the Anjeron Empire, would go on to control much of western Alarea. One of the most significant features of the Anjeron Empire was the growth of written language throughout its tenure. There was a slow development of writing; Edmund II was credited with spreading writing to keep better trade records, and Carloman II used writing to codify his laws. However, writing became vastly more popular under the regime of Edmund IV ("the Bookkeeper"). Edmund funded numerous books about history, geography, and science, and he also encouraged the spread of literacy through the noble class; today, Edmund IV is still seen as one of the premier monarchs of the Anjeron dynasty. In the later years of the Anjeron Empire, unhappiness became widespread among the peasantry, and preventing revolts grew to be a frequent task of the emperors. This culminated in the redpox plague, which claimed the life of Emperor Armand III in 38 BT and caused the entire empire to crumble. Collapse and partition In the wake of Armand III's death, Ricci collapsed entirely as the nobility fled into Dorio and Daravia to escape redpox. Many Riccians resorted to banditry to live, as most of the trade routes through Ricci had been cut. This state existed for fifteen years before Quenton I of Daravia seized Eronton and assimilated Ricci into the Daravian empire. Ricci stayed as a Daravian province until 30 DR, when it declared independence, initiating the Riccian War. This war raged until Dorio's Edric I agreed to split the nation with Riccian general Jed Neslenhach. Neslenhach ruled as Lord Protector for close to twenty years, and brought the nation to a degree of stability before Marlin II of Daravia invaded again and captured Ricci in 57. Ricci would remain subjugated for several centuries. Independence As Ricci was very culturally similar to Dorio and Daravia, there was not the same pro-secession impetus as other provinces demonstrated. Thus, Riccian independence remained a fringe idea until 459 when, in the wake of the Seloran liberation, Herbert IV Osbrin and Victor II Emrestrun agreed to restore Ricci to independence. Riccian authorities wrote up a constitution making Ricci a presidential republic, and appointed Yorick Rosnell as the first president. Category:Countries Category:Alarean Countries Category:Active Countries